


Three Drops (an intermission)

by flashindie



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Outside Opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie
Summary: But god, that bar the other night had been a totally new type of embarrassing. The way he’d swaggered on over, his eyes on her like he knew exactly what he was doing, a set to his shoulders that was all mating dance – peacock feathers up, and Beth just like, staring right back at him all - - into it, like she was ready to make a nest and start laying eggs for him or something and just - -It was gross, okay? And Beth had been like, a zero on the embarrassment scale when she should’ve been a solid 98 million, storming out of the bar like she wouldn’t have murdered Annie for even entertaining the thought of doing what she’d done, and Annie had spent the night in a teary fury imagining every possible outcome for this - - this development - - and never seeing a situation that didn’t end up with her sister dead or – worse – hurt.-Set between 2.05 and 2.06, Annie watches Beth in a dong fog.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	Three Drops (an intermission)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Howdy! Remember that scene in 2:06 where Annie is going on about Beth's dong fog? Well, she says "I can't stand watching them together" (might be paraphrasing). Had me wondering what they have been acting like in those off camera meetings after the girls found out about them.

**1**

So they’re boning.

Bumping uglies, thumping thighs, rubbing wet spots, doing the horizontal tango, shaboinking, shagging. Screwing.

Her perfect housewife, total nerd, maybe criminal mastermind sister, and their terrifying, violent, definite criminal mastermind gangfriend, and honestly, maybe Annie should be less surprised. After all, it’s not like either of them have been subtle about their eye fucking, and hell, even before this latest development she swears she could smell it on them, the pheromones just like, radiating off the two of them like a skunk funk.

But god, that bar the other night had been a totally new type of embarrassing. The way he’d swaggered on over, his eyes on her like he knew exactly what he was doing, a set to his shoulders that was all mating dance – peacock feathers up, and Beth just like, staring right back at him all - - _into it_ , like she was ready to make a nest and start laying eggs for him or something and just - -

It was _gross_ , okay? And Beth had been like, a _zero_ on the embarrassment scale when she should’ve been a solid 98 _million_ , storming out of the bar like she wouldn’t have murdered Annie for even entertaining the _thought_ of doing what she’d done, and Annie had spent the night in a teary fury imagining every possible outcome for this - - this _development_ \- - and never seeing a situation that didn’t end up with her sister dead or – worse – _hurt_.

(“And you think dragging her over the coals is going to stop either of those things?” Ruby had asked her over the phone later that night when she’d called to check in, and Annie had frowned, topping up the vodka in her chipped mug.

“Yes,” she insists. Then: “No. Maybe. God, Ruby, you can’t seriously think this is a good idea?”

“Of course not, but making Beth feel bad for gettin’ some with someone who isn’t Dean for the first time in her entire life is not a good idea either.”)

Anyway here they are again, sitting in the back of Boland Motors, waiting for Rio to deliver a truckload of unwashed cash to their doorstep and blab on about how much he’s looking forward to his sixty percent which is frankly bull, because _they’re_ doing all the hardwork and surely they should be getting a better cut since Beth is like, literally blowing the dude.

And isn’t that an image? Annie scowls, gagging briefly, leg jittery underneath her.

She can’t even imagine Beth like - -

 _Ugh_. 

She bets he has a big dick.

He’s got that total vibe after all, that _energy,_ and - - huh.

Annie squints at Beth.

She’s always kind of figured Dean had a micro penis, so that must be an adjustment and a half. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Beth hisses suddenly, a blush having creeped up her neck, and Annie blinks, folds her arms over her chest, gives Beth the best ‘Beth Look’ Annie can manage.

“Like what?”

“You know like what,” Beth insists, and Ruby groans beside them at the same time Annie loudly scoffs.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sister, if you’re _inferring_ something in my look. You know, maybe that’s more a reflection on your guilty conscience, not my feelings, because I –” 

“Yo.”

Beth sits up straight suddenly, pink dusting her cheeks now too and Annie scoffs again, looking sideways at where Rio’s materialised in front of them like he’s just beamed down from the USS Enterprise, or - - no, he would never get into Star Fleet. He’d be like one of the Klingons or something, sure, the most handsome one to ever exist, but that’s irrelevant.

He’s bad news through and through, and Beth is like some sacrificial virgin or something and just - -

“Is that all of it?” Beth asks, and somehow she’s managed to get the bag off Rio and count it out in the time it’s taken Annie to catch up. She glances quickly over to Rio, at his stupid handsomeness and his sharp features and his raised eyebrow and his _eyes_ all up in Beth’s business.

“Little early to be uppin’ drops, darlin’,” he says, and ugh, _darling_?

Annie scowls, gaze shifting back to Beth who doesn’t even react to it, just powers through.

“We washed all your cash in record time last week.”

“Yeah, but you were,” he looks at her, purses his lower lip in a way that feels frankly obscene, and adds. “Motivated.”

And yes, Annie thinks with a scoff, motivated by the prospect of the cops finding the body he’d ordered them to kill, but - - wait, is that what he means?

Her gaze flicks between the two of them in horror. Did they make some sort of sex deal on top of that?

Ugh.

She looks at Ruby, who’s just staring at the ceiling so she doesn’t have to look at them, and Annie would do the same if she thought she had it in her to miss this.

“Well, what if we did it again?”

He grins and recollects himself so quickly that Annie almost thinks she’d made it up, the sharp tug to his lips like something he couldn’t quite contain in the moment of it, and it’s enough to make her reel back a little. To watch the neon security lights catch the angles of his face, and make him look like some sort of impossibly handsome demon you could hang the next hit spooky-style franchise on. When he speaks, his voice is husky. 

“Well then we could have another conversation, huh?”

“Right,” Beth says immediately, a little breathless, and she puffs out her chest a bit which is just - - god, _mortifying,_ and Rio nods, eyes flicking down to her boobs like he knows exactly what they look like beneath her grandma’s-curtains-blouse, which he _must_ now, turning on his heel to leave and Beth watches him, a look on her face that Annie doesn’t think she’s ever seen before, like she’s - - _hungry_ almost, and just - -

“Ugh,” Annie squawks and Beth swivels around, her eyes wide, like she hadn’t been two seconds away from climbing on his dick.

“What?”

“UGH,” Annie squawks louder, waving a hand at Beth before storming away towards her car.

**2**

The music is too loud.

Which feels, y’know, kind of like a big deal, because Annie loves loud music, but this bar isn’t playing Train or Sheryl Crow, it’s playing like, _cool_ music, because it’s a _cool_ bar, and absolutely _not_ Beth – the least cool person she knows.

“I hate this place,” Annie says, and she can feel Ruby roll her eyes beside her, taking a sip of her fire engine, which is frankly ridiculous, because even Annie is too mature for _fire engines_ , or - - hmm. Maybe not. She eyes it off. Maybe that’s her next drink.

“You’ve been telling us to go here for months,” Beth says across the booth, and Annie gapes, because, okay, she _had_ , but - -

“Yeah, well, that was before gangfriend decided he wanted to mix up our vibe, okay? Whatever happened to the park at midnight, huh? Brunch at Cloud 9? Okay, I know what happened to brunch at Cloud 9, but what about, y’know - - your back patio?”

Ruby snorts at that, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and taking a sip on her straw.

“Think we know what happened to Beth’s back patio too.”

It’s enough to make Beth turn about eight different shades of red, and for Annie to spin around to Ruby in disbelief, spilling her own drink a little in the process, which - - whatever, this is categorically more important.

“Was that an _anal joke_?”

The question immediately makes Ruby’s eyes open dramatically, her lips parting in horror around the straw in her mouth, cheeks flushing.

“No! I just meant those French doors open up onto Beth’s bedroom, oh my _god_ , Annie.”

Annie scoffs dramatically, shoving her drink in Ruby’s face in a theatrical gesture of punctuation.

“Please, you know what you said.”

“Can we _please_ stop talking about this,” Beth says desperately, and just - - Annie swivels around in her seat, back towards Beth, squinting at her sister, trying to read her expression, because that insistence is pretty interesting.

“ _Did_ you guys do anal?”

“ _No_ ,” Beth hisses, furious. “ _There was no - -_ ”

And because the universe clearly hates them, Rio chooses that exact moment to slide too easily into the booth beside Beth, and y’know what? The thing is wide, deep even, but he slides in so close his arm is pushed against hers, and just - - god, it’s embarrassing, the way Beth’s eyes widen, the way she sort of lurches sideways before steeling herself, and sort of like – half pressing back into him? It’s really fucking awkward, but Rio doesn’t even flinch.

“Ladies,” he says, gesturing to the bartender for a drink, who apparently drops every other customer in a five foot radius instantly to serve Rio, and Annie glares at him because she waited twenty minutes for her drink, dammit. “You good?”

Ruby’s eyebrows are high up her forehead as she stares between them, and god, Annie can’t blame her. Beth’s so red she could be used to stop traffic, and the air just feels _weird_ and _thick_ , and it’s that whole pheromone thing again, and Annie just doesn’t even know how to begin to unpack that.

Luckily she doesn’t have to as Beth suddenly grabs the sports bag from next to her in the booth, pulling it over herself to pass to Rio, only Rio stops her, drops the bag to her lap and unzips it there, making neat work of counting through the cash, shifting in his seat enough his back can shield what they’re doing from prying eyes.

“It’s all there,” Beth says, her voice all girlish and breathy as Rio goes through the bag on her lap. He doesn’t even reply, but Beth jumps suddenly and Annie blinks because the only explanation for that means that he must’ve gotten to the bottom of the bag, which means the only thing between his hands and her thighs and - - _vagina_ \- - is the thin waterproof material of the bag itself and her sister’s jeans.

“Cool,” Rio says suddenly, zipping up the bag and lurching to his feet. He swings it over his shoulder, giving Beth a final, loaded look, and says: “See you next week. I’ll bring the funny money.”

He’s barely out of the bar before Annie lets loose a long, strangled scream.

**3**

She’s been staring at Beth for the last few minutes, trying to place what’s different when her gaze drops to her sister’s breasts and she just thinks - -

 _Ah_.

“Is that a new bra?”

It’s enough to make Beth spin dramatically around on the spot, her eyes wide, a little wild, her cheeks bright red, and whatever, Annie thinks, rolling her own eyes. That sort of feels like a given these days.

“What? No,” she flusters, flailing her arms, gaze darting sideways to where Rio’s clambering out of his car a little further down the lot. He looks like he’s on his cell, talking to somebody or other, even as he pulls a bag off the backseat of his car. “How would you even know that?”

Annie just looks at her. 

“I know all your clothes, including underwear. Plus you haven’t worn a push up bra since like – ever – it’s not like you need one – and no offence, but your tits look like they’re about to become sentient, suffocate you and take over your body.”

Beth just stares at her, and god, Beth really needs to learn to embarrass less easily. She’s like, nine different shades of red right now. She exhales sharply, looking irritated, gaze going sideways towards Rio and then back to Annie, and then - -

“It was on sale,” she says quietly, and Annie snorts, but - - okay, maybe she feels a little bad when Beth slips a hand below the collar of her shirt and starts surreptitiously fiddling with the strap on the thing. It’s just the two of them tonight anyway – Ruby had had a shift at Dandy Donuts she couldn’t quite squirm out of, and Annie had kind of hated the thought of seeing the Beth and Rio show without her, but at least she didn’t have to deal with Ruby judging her either.

So instead they both just stand there, watching Rio across the lot, and he must know that they’re watching him, but he doesn’t acknowledge it. Doesn’t even turn around to look at them, which honestly - - _rude_. Annie glances back at Beth, ready to basically tell her that she’s managed to land herself another asshole, only - -

Only Beth’s gaze is fixed. Her focus unwavering, her lips slightly parted, like he has her hypnotised across the parking lot and that hunger’s there, plain on her face, but there’s - - something different there too. Something that runs a little deeper, that holds a little firmer, and Annie’s mouth closes, her forehead furrowing, and suddenly she needs to look away, uncomfortable, but not for the reasons that she has been.

She hears the car door slam shut, and glances back up to Rio, and the sound seems to have jerked Beth out of whatever had her in it’s grip too, and well, at least the anger’s easier to hold onto again when Rio’s gaze laser focuses on Beth’s pushed up boobs.

“Hey, ladies,” he drawls, slipping the bag off his shoulder, but not quite passing it over yet. “Gonna invite me in?”

And Annie just watches.

Watches Beth flush, exhale, smile – just a little.

Watches her let him in.


End file.
